The bounty hunter
by patsy92
Summary: Grimmjow was a succesful bounty hunter. Never let his prey get away. But what happens if he gets seduced and robbed by his bounty? And who is this mystery lady really?


**THE BOUNTY HUNTER!**

**I hope it's not too long and that it can entertain you guys! Reviews can be helpful, do be honest.**

"Stop god damnit!" _Ugh, is he really gonna make me run after him on these stairs?_ Grimmjow jumped of the stairs and landed straight on the back of the guy. 'Now freeze asshole!' while he pointed his gun to the other person's head. When he saw the guy's hands going up, he knew this was the end. Grimmjow gave him a punch before handcuffing him. 'This is for making me jump of a staircase damnit.' And he threw the guy in his car.

After a short drive he stopped at the police station of New York City. 'Yo, I got your Starrk guy, now gimme my money will ya?' A redhaired guy looked at him while sighing. 'I already told ya, we just take the guys in. You gotta go to your bounty hunter center or whatever it is.' Some other cops took Starrk away and Grimmjow had to sign some paperwork. 'Why don't you get a real job?' the redhead said. 'Yo Renji, this is ma favorite job in the world. I can hurt people, Chase'em and even chain them and all that for money… No way in hell I'm changin' ma job!' 'Yeah until you let go of that one person or get shot.' Renji replied. 'Tsk, whatever dude, I'm out. See ya with ma next bounty.' Grimmjow shouted while going out of the office.

Grimmjow went straight to the office of his boss to collect some cash. Starrk may have been a lazy ass man, he was worth a lot of bucks! 'Hey mufffinpops' he said while opening the door. An orangehaired guy almost jumped of his seat. 'Grimmjow! You scared me damnit!' 'Aaaw, I know you're worried about me and ma sexy body, but no worries I made it out alive.' Ichigo blushed: 'don't say things like that! People might misunderstand!' 'No worries strawberry, I don't think that greenhaired chick will be jealous. Besides, she's always talking about your cute sexy butt with me, so I don't think she sees me as a threat.' Ichigo tried to come with a clever reply, but thought that it might be best to just keep quiet. 'whatever, you came to get your bounty for Starrk right?' Grimmjow's smile became even wider: 'yeah now gimme my money, I wanna do some celebration tonight!' He grabbed the money Ichigo had in his hands and went straight out 'see ya later carrottop!' Ichigo sighed and said 'Djeezes, when's this guy gonna calm down and get some girlfriend or so instead of teasing me.'

After the bounty shop Grimmjow went to his house to get changed for some partyin' tonight. He was gonna get Lucky with the ladies again, he smirked. After putting on some rap music, het ook a shower. _Aaah this always feels the best after a hard day at work. God, I could be in here for hours!_ After that he took his time in choosing his clothes, but eventually just went for the usual white Ed Hardy shirt with a dark blue jeans and some Addidas shoes. Some gel in his light blue hair. Now to let some strains of hair cover his maritime dark blue eyes. _Grimmjow, you beast, you look stunning again!_ He took some Diesel perfume and BAM he was ready. He took a look at his clock. Almost 9 PM. _Hmm I'd better call Shiro and ask if he wanna take a bite with me and after that clubbin'. _ Grimmjow called his albino friend to ask him, luckily for him the albino was already planning on going out too and was just about ready. 'Yo Grimm are ya gonna pick me up? Don't wanna drive ya know with the alcohol 'n stuff.' 'Only if I can leave my car with u later on, ya never know I could get drunk as well 'n your place is closer, so I can leave it there without accidents 'n shit.' 'yeah whatever got some place in front of ma door left'.

_Sweet! This is gonna be a good night. _As he stopped in front of Shiro's place, the albino was already waiting downstairs. He was wairing a purple shirt with some black drawings of a panther on it. He got that shirt from Grimmjow some time ago. Underneath it was a black skinny jeans with some black converse shoes. You could say his style is rather special, but with Shirosaki's white hair and skin, it all seemed perfect for him. and those eyes were definitely a good bonus to get some booty action. They were inverted and it looked like his eyes were made of pure golden. There was also a little piercing in his ear and a nosestud. Again, it fitted him perfectly. 'Grimmm! Let's go man, I'm fucking hungry!' He took place in Grimm's pride of a car. It was GT40 Ford. The colouur was metallic blue with a white stripe on the hood. Now this baby had some really speedpowers and naturally he won't let anyone else than himself drive his baby.

After having a quick stop at the local Burgerking, they went straight to Hueco Mundo, the best club in town. Here's where all the action happened. You were only going in if you were either rich, very good looking or had some inside contacts. That's why all the people there were so fucking sexy and hot and willing to jump on almost any person of the other gender, since they thought they were rich. Grimmjow and Shiro were already smoking hot, but they also had some inside contacts like the manager Gin Ichimaru, who was a collegebuddy of Shiro and Kenpachi the bodyguard who was Grimm's wrestlingbuddy at the local gym. Speaking of Kenpachi, there he was , being all big and arrogant again. 'ZARAKI KENPACHI' Grimmjow shouted. The next thing he knew he was already jumping in the air to not get hit by Kenpachi's fist. 'Almost had me there Kenpachi!' A grin grew on Kenpachi's face. 'Can't wait to fight ya tomorrow 'gain Grimmy!' and he let them in before all the others who were waiting. When they tried complaining, Kenpachi gave them one of his crazy faces and they all went quiet immediately.

Inside, the music was going wild, it was waaaaay above the limited rules of music. People were dancing and bootyshaking, giving it all they got. If ya looked at it from far away, it almost may have looked like they were all havin' sex on the dancefloor. Grimm clapped his hands, he's gonna get some action tonight baby and with all those bucks in his wallet, he's gonna get some good booze as well! Shiro was smirkin' too. Then he decided to teas Grimm a bit already and wrapped his arms around his waist and went lower and lower. At first Grimm thought it was a woman already and enjoyed it, till he hear the chuckle of his best friend. 'DUUUDE! Get ya hands of!' 'But ya looked like ya could explode in ya pants any minute' 'Tsk! When that time comes I'll find some chick to do it for me, not you!' Shirosaki gave one of his big smiles and went off saying he's gonna search a chick first, before Grimmjow takes the best ones.

Finally at peace, he went to the bar to order some Whiskey. When ya drink, ya gotta do it right ya know. As he finally ordered his drink from some weird ass pinkhaired guy after the bar, he wanted to go to the dancefloor, but stopped when a girl passed by him. Girl? No wait, what am I saying, that was a grown ass beautiful voluptuous woman! Shiny blond Hair cut in a special way, short in front and long at the back. Skin in a dark brown colour, looks a little darker than getting a tan from the sun. it was more natural than getting a tan. A green top that was almost bodypainted on her. Boobs that almost fell out of it, with a tattoo on one of them with the number 3. He was not a fan of tattoos but this one looked good on her. Her eyes were almost the colour of her top, a shiny dark green. The white mini skirt gave a great contrast with the dark green top and the dark skin. And my god look at those long legs, they were endless. Only to end it with some white Jimmy Choo highi heel, open-toe, pumps. He made up his mind after 1 second, he's gotta have her!

He heard her make an order at the bar and said from behind her: 'put it on ma check will ya.' The woman turned around and looked at him very stoic-like. 'Ya don't have to thank me, ya know.' 'Thanks I guess' a light smile was barely visible on her face. 'Ya can thank me by telling yer name.' 'Now why would I do such a thing? Mister-I-wanna-show-I'm-rich?' 'Girl, ya got it all wrong, I just wanna have some bonding time with ya.' He looked very sincere and his deep eyes locked with her green eyes. 'hallibel's the name. How 'bout yours stranger?' 'Grimmjow, at your service.'

After that, it finally looked like her cold stoic behavior started changing and they went for a dance. During their passionate dancing they held on to each other like there was no one else there. It started getting early in the morning, but the club was still full of people now kissing and touching each other under the influence of alcohol. Grimmjow was surprised he hadn't kissed her yet, but she listened so well to his stories that he didn't even had to urge to kiss her yet. But now he was all out of stories and Hallibel was sitting right next to him. They started flirting and talking about each other's first impression. He told her couldn't keep his eyes of her top and thought about what might be underneath it. She laughed widely for the first time and Grimmjow just wanted to suddenly felt the urge to have her right here and right now. She saw his eyes full of lust and decided to tease him a bit. She leaned in closer, almost an inch away from his face and as he closed his eyes, she kissed him on the cheek, while going in his jeanspockets. She took out his wallet and carkeys while he was still waiting for more. You might think it was weird he didn't feel it, but don't forget that on a night in a club, you can have one too many drinks. Hallibel leaped back in her seat, trying to put the wallet and keys in her purse. She told him that this was all he was getting right now, but that he just had to wait there for her so she could get her jacket and leave with him. she whispered all kinds of naughty things in his ear, things she wanted to do with him later that night/morning. He felt his jeans getting tighter and told her to hurry. If only he knew, she wasn't going to get her jacket. She took the exit, found his car and drove off. By pants full of lust, by money and bye dear GT40.

Grimmjow waited for 10 minutes, till he started wondering about where was was. He didn't leave him right? No woman has ever left him standing! He started walking to the lounge where you could leave your jackets and stuff, when he suddenly heard a very familiar sound coming from outside. (the lounge was outside the clubroom, so there was little to no music from inside) He looked at the exit and saw his precious baby leaving before his eyes. HOLY MOTHERFUCKER! He tried finding his keys and wallet, but they were gone. He ran outside, but was too late. FUCKING HELL, the Bitch just stole his car! His freaking car, his baby, his precious, his everything! OH NO! She's not getting away with this!

….

After a week or 2, he still hadn't heard from the police or anyone he knew. He had asked everyone to look out for a blonde babe in his GT40, but so far no one had seen his car or the woman. He had warned Kenpachi and Gin to look out for the woman as well, but she never went Hueco Mundo again. Just when he started losing hope, he saw the poster on the board at his bounty office. 'hey carrottops! Is this poster new?' he asked almost frantic. 'Uhm yeah, I posted it a few days ago.' 'Don't let anyone else get this bounty, this person's mine! Did they give any clues on where this person might be?' 'Yea she was last spotted in Atlantic city, I heard.' 'Strawberry, I'm going to Atlantic city, see ya later to collect my bounty' Ichigo had never seen such a wide smile on the man's face. It almost looked demonic. He grabbed the poster that had fallen on the floor and looked at the picture and the name: 'Hallibel' he said. 'I wonder why Grimmjow is so interested in this person…'

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1.**

**I think I'm gonna make it a 2 or 3 chapter story. I'm still wondering about the ending. What do you guys think. Happy end as a couple? Or one of'em bites the dust? **


End file.
